


Honey Colored Paintings

by Peony_611



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One-Sided Attraction, Painting, Pining, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_611/pseuds/Peony_611
Summary: Just a warning: XiuSoo aren't a couple. Minseok hears the prettiest voice on the radio and he just has to know who it is.Fanboy Minseok and Idol Kyungsoo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly only wrote this because I find synesthesia to be really interesting and there just aren't enough XiuSoo fics for me.

Minseok hadn't been paying much attention to what was playing on the radio, only vaguely noting the colors that came along with the voices of whatever idol happened to be singing. Occasionally, he'd glance down to see the song title when one was especially pretty, but otherwise he went about his work without really listening.

Then, it came on- right as a couple of customers walked up to the counter, of course, so he couldn't even look to see the name of the artist. His voice was a pretty, golden amber colour, swirling about in the corners of Minseok's vision, simultaneously unobtrusive and entrancing. He made the teenaged girls' drinks as quickly as he could, grabbing the chocolate chip muffin the blonde had requested from in the glass case. The song was over by the time he finished, though, and a wave of disappointment washed over him as the next idol’s navy coloured voice washed over him, instead.

Minseok smiled briefly as Junmyeon walked in not long after, filling the room with a soft green. "Hey Hyung, been busy today? You seem a bit distracted." He asked, as Minseok stood there instead of automatically moving to start his usual order like he normally would. 

"Saw a pretty voice on the radio." Was all Minseok said, finally turning around to make his friend's drink.

Junmyeon hummed in understanding, "Who was it? It's been a while since I saw you like this, so their voice must have been really nice."

Minseok frowns, handing him his paper cup and a couple of bagels. "Dunno, I was busy making drinks for some customers and couldn't look." He sighed, flopping into his seat behind the counter, and pouting at his friend. "It was such a pretty colour, too. Like honey, but almost shimmery? I've never seen anything like it before."

Junmyeon hums again, taking his drink and moving to a table near the counter, where Minseok joins him. "Ah, you've always had a bit of a thing for unique voices haven't you, hyung?"

Minseok ignored him. "I'll have to make sure to start mixing paints as soon as I get home, I don't want to forget what it looked like." He's got a whole room of paintings he's done with the color of people's voices. Junmyeon has the one Minseok did for his boyfriend Sehun, though- he'd insisted he buy it from him as soon as he'd seen the deep greens and nearly-black blues. It had been pretty big, but Minseok honestly would've just given it to him- not that Junmyeon has to worry about finances. He's got plenty of money. 

He thinks about the metallic gold paints he has at home, none are quite the right color, but he's sure he'll be able to mix up something close. He sighed again, slumping forward into the tabletop. "I'll probably never see it again."

"Oh, quit being so dramatic, hyung. You'll figure out who it was, I'm sure." Junmyeon says, rolling his eyes. 

* * *

Minseok is startled awake in the middle of the night only a few days after that by golden shimmer behind his eyelids, and quickly sits up in his bed, twisting towards where his phone sits on the nightstand, playing music softly. Of course- just his luck- the song comes to an end before he can get his phone unlocked. After that he can't get back to sleep, though, so he turns on the lights and climbs out of bed. He wants to finish that painting.

It's on a larger canvas than he normally uses, even bigger than the Sehun one. It's the inside of a little cottage full of old books, candles, and lots of pretty, leafy plants. There are a couple of flowers in the window sill, and just outside is the silhouette of a pretty generic looking man, his back to Minseok to keep his face hidden. Oh, how Minseok wished he knew what he looked like.

It couldn't be helped, though. He'd wait. Soon- hopefully- he would figure out who it was. Until then, though, he would wait as patiently as he could for the next time he saw that pretty, soft gold. And possibly complain to Junmyeon that he'd missed it  _ again _ . 

* * *

Minseok can't have the radio on when he's driving, the colors far too distracting for it to be safe.  _ Everyday noises are distracting enough, _ he thinks, jumping at the bright red-orange flash of somebody's horn. The silence is driving him insane, though, and he finds himself wishing for that warm, golden honey voice. 

Minseok hates himself for developing such an obsession over a celebrity, but it's been so long since he heard such a nice voice. The last had been Han's, but they'd broken up so long ago, and his was so different from this. He still calls him every once in a while- it really is nice to see his pale pink voice- and he can't help wishing he could hear it in person again, but Han moved back to China a few years ago. He had a girlfriend now, too- most of Minseok's friends have partners, actually.

He's relieved when he finally pulls into his spot behind his little cafe, he's glad to be able to get to work. Opening up his business is always Minseok's favorite part of the day, it means the whole building is filled with the scent of baking bread and cakes- his only other employee, Baekhyun, gets here even earlier than him to start working. He doesn't stay, though, opting to leave as soon as he's done to get back home to his boyfriend. Minseok's only met Chanyeol a few times, but the man is giant, even taller than Sehun. He seems like a nice guy, though he’s easily excited, and stumbles over his own too long limbs like a giant puppy. 

"Hyung!" Baekhyun calls from the back, "Do you mind if I stay a bit later than usual, today? Chanyeol's parents are visiting."

"Stay as long as you need. You can stay at my place if you need to, too." Chanyeol's parents were glad to know he was dating somebody at first, slightly less glad to know it was a boy, but still happy for him, and downright disappointed when they met Baekhyun. The two still aren't sure what they had been expecting, but apparently Baekhyun wasn't it.

"Thanks, hyung." 

Minseok turns on the radio just in time to catch a brief flash of gold and he freezes, the last bit of his name was on the screen. Soo. He stares for another few seconds, waiting, hoping for the rest his name. It doesn't come. "Dang it!" 

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Baekhyun calls, peeking his head out the door to the back.

"I keep missing the name of this idol. I only just managed to see the end of his name this time." He sighs, turning away from the radio. "Oh well. Do you need any help?" Minseok's a pretty good cook, even if he doesn't do it often.

"No, not today. You can put these in the case, though. They're done." Baekhyun hands him a tray of pretty golden croissants. Minseok sighs: they're almost the color of his voice.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, a teasing grin spread across his face. "What was that, hyung? You're not falling for the bread now, are you?"

Minseok glares, pouting at his friend. "Shut up."

* * *

Minseok appreciates having Baekhyun around at his house that night, it distracts him from trying to come up with whatever _Soo's name could be. Baekhyun requires a lot of attention, after all, his presence demands it all on it’s own. It's Minseok's favorite thing about him. "Hyung! Can we order pizza, please?"

Minseok's already on the website, putting in his order, and there's no way Baekhyun can't see it.

"Sure, Baekhyun-ah. Let's order pizza." He says, indulging his friend- he can practically see the boy’s metaphorical tail wagging excitedly. "Do we wanna just get cheese? Or do you want something different?"

"Hmm… Cheese! Extra." Of course. Baekhyun's ordered the same thing every time for as long as Minseok has known him. Minseok orders for them and puts on the anime he knows his friend has been watching. It doesn't really interest him, personally, but he watches it anyways, listening to all of Baekhyun's commentary and the occasional sarcastic remark.

A bit later, after the pizza's gotten there and they've eaten, Baekhyun is yawning, slumping down on the couch, his eyes drooping. "Alright," Minseok smiles. "Let's get you to bed, Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun mumbles something and whines, so Minseok lifts him up, carrying him off to his bed. He'll just sleep on the couch. When Minseok sets him down on the bed he immediately rolls onto his side, curling into a ball.

Having Baekhyun over makes Minseok feel kind of like a dad, caring for the younger boy and playing along with him. He lays down on the couch, his cat hopping up to curl into his side. Tan usually hides when Baekhyun is over- he's too loud and moves around too much for the poor feline. Now that his friend is asleep though, the cat seems to have chosen to reappear.

Today's been eventful, but somehow he thinks tomorrow will have a lot more for him to deal with. He already knows Chanyeol will be stopping by in the morning to talk to Baekhyun, and that Junmyeon would stop by as he does everyday, maybe with Jongdae this time. He can't help but feel like there's more than that, though, that something exciting will be happening soon. Minseok looks at the painting hanging next to his bookshelf, admiring the soft golden hues. Maybe it'll have something to do with him.

* * *

Minseok is so busy the next morning that he doesn't get to turn on the radio, he wakes up at 4:30 to drive Baekhyun to work, and the other is already bouncy and excited and ready for the day. How he functions like this so early in the day is beyond Minseok. When they get to work, he makes the mistake of offering to help Baekhyun with his baking and spends the next couple of hours until he had to open the shop mixing together dry ingredients and, on occasion, cracking open an egg. Today is a busy day, and he only sometimes has a few minutes to sit between customers. Junmyeon does, in fact, bring Jongdae with him and, luckily, things settle for a while so he can sit with them- though, at that point he's more concerned about giving his tired feet a break from standing up all morning then anything concerning pretty voices on the radio.

"How he you been, Hyung? It's been a while since we've spoken." Jongdae says.

"Pretty good, today was a little exhausting, but it's been a while since we've had a busy day, so it's alright. I think Chanyeol will probably stop by, Baekhyun spent the night with me last night, and those two can hardly stand being away from each other for more than a couple hours." Minseok sighs, already tired at the thought of how loud it'll be with the tall man around.

Jongdae grins. "Maybe I'll stay here and wait for him to show up, then. I haven't seen him much recently." Minseok smiles a bit, thinking about all of the awkward flirting going on between the couple and Jongdae. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been trying to lure Jongdae in for months now, though he seems oblivious to their advances. In fact, he's surprised Baekhyun isn't out here hanging all over him already. He must be busy with something else. They sit around for a bit longer before Minseok is inevitably dragged away by the need to assist the customer who's just walked through the door. Jongdae does stay after Junmyeon has left- just as Minseok had expected- and Chanyeol actually does happen to come not long after. Minseok drags Baekhyun out of the back so he can go sit with them and watches the couple attempt to make advances on his friend with a smile. 

He watches Baekhyun grab onto Jongdae's upper arm and lean up against him, fluttering his eyelashes and giggling. Chanyeol gives a pleased smile and pets both of them on the head. "My boys." He smiles, making literal heart eyes at them. Jongdae flushes and gives him a cute little grin. 

Minseok turns to the radio, flipping it to the station he uses for in the shop, happy that things seem to finally be slowing down. He plops himself onto a stool and lays on the counter, pleased with the color of the woman on the radio's voice and smiling at his friends. It's been a good day.

He's not paying much attention to what's playing, but he bolts up from his seat when his vision is painted a familiar tone of gold. It's him. After so much time he almost hesitates to look, though he doesn't understand why. He does, though, and stares at the name of the person he's been thinking about for so long. Do Kyungsoo.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Minseok feels almost numb as he stares at the name he’s been waiting so long to see. He’s relieved to no longer have to wait for this, but he’s not sure what it is he should be doing now. 

“Hey,” Baekhyn says, looking up from where he was previous;y distracted by Jongdae, “wasn’t that the guy?”

“Yeah…” Minseok breathes, looking up from the screen. “Yeah, that was him.”

“Ah, I know this song!” Jongdae declares, leaning back to look around Baekhyun. “It’s by Kyungsoo, right? Some of my classmates are fans of his.”

“Hyung’s been trying to find his name for a while now,but he keeps missing it.” Baekhyun laughed. “Guess the mystery is solved now, huh?”

The topic has to drop when more people walk in, and Minseok hurriedly plasters on his customer service smile. “Welcome! What can I get you?”

* * *

When Minseok gets home that night, he finds that one of his friends must have taken his phone, because as soon as he unlocks it, he’s met with an image of a man who can be described as nothing but  _ cute _ . Round face, full lips, button nose. The man was adorable. Scrolling down a bit, he was met with those words again. Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was one of the most attractive men Minseok had ever seen and he was friends with guys like Junmyeon and Baekhyun. He spends what must be the next two hours scrolling through his mostly dead social media accounts and his slightly more active youtube channel. 

It isn’t until a message from Baekhyun reminding him that he has to be up early again tomorrow morning interrupts him that he realizes how late it is. It must have been Baekhyun who took his phone, then. Minseok can’t bring himself to be even a little annoyed, though, because suddenly all he can think about is painting Kyungsoo again, and he thinks maybe he can skip one night of sleep if it means he can. He decides he should at least eat dinner before he stays up all night drooling over some poor man like a preteen girl.

Instead, he ends up doing both- he’s found an account that does art of his latest obsession and it’s something that never really occurred to his to do before. Sure, he knows lots of people make art based on whatever thing it is they like, but for whatever reason he’d never really thought about whether or not  _ he _ could do that. Now he thinks about how his plans to stay up painting all night like he used to do in high school and he thinks,  _ well, if I’m going to stay up anyways somebody should see it, at least.  _ He’s hardly used any of his social media for anything, anyways, so he finds himself seriously considering posting pictures of his work. After all, he doubts that this will be the only time he wants to paint Kyungsoo.

It’s just about 3am when he finally finishes his painting, and he’s scanning it one last time for any flaws when he decides he does actually want to post it. It’s nothing too complicated, just a painting of him singing- all in that pretty gold color that he can’t seem to forget. He can’t get a good picture, though, his hands shaky from holding a brush for so long, so he makes himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal to keep him awake. There’s no point in going to bed now. He tries again several times after that until he’s finally satisfied that the picture does it justice and there aren’t any weird shadows cast over it, and it takes him another few minutes to post it.

Eventually it’s up, and he doesn’t think about the fact that his friends will see it until an hour later when Baekhyun comments on it, teasing him about being a fanartist now, and having very obviously stayed up all night working on it. A couple of other accounts he’s never seen before like it, but other than that, nothing interesting happens. He isn’t quite sure what he expected, but this is almost anticlimactic, and it isn’t nearly as stressful as he somehow thought it would be.

When he gets to work a few more people have liked it, including Junmyeon who scolds him for not sleeping. Still nothing too dramatic though, and he goes in to find Chanyeol with Baekhyun in the back.

“Ah, Hyung! Chanyeol had the day off, so I invited him to come to work with me, I hope that’s alright?” Baekhyun asks, like Minseok really has a choice now that he’s already been here for so long. He doesn’t mind, but even if he did there’s no way he’d kick him out now.

“Yeah, that fine. You weren’t planning on sleeping in or anything?” He asks the tall blonde man.

“Well, I was planning to originally, but Baekhyun tripped over one of the dogs’ toys this morning and woke me up.” Chanyeol told him, laughing.

Minseok admired the dark red color of the younger man’s voice for a moment, before Baekhyun waddled out of the back, already whining. “It was dark! It’s not my fault I couldn’t see the ball!”

* * *

The day went by pretty slowly, and Minseok found himself having a hard time trying to concentrate on the radio when the couple were giggling so loudly in the back room. It wasn’t until one of his customers was giving the door weird looks that he finally decided they were being too loud. 

He steps into the back room only to find then bent over the counter, looking at something. “Don’t they look just like- ah, Hyung!” Baekhyun turns around quickly, hiding whatever it is they’re giggling about behind him. Chanyeol turns, too, but as soon as he looks at him he starts giggling all over again.

“They do!” He cries, falling to the floor and clutching his stomach he’s laughing so hard.

“What are you two laughing so much over? What looks just like me?” He asks, narrowing his eyes at them.

Baekhyun grabs something from behind him and holds it out. It’s a tiny, hamster shaped bun. Minseok has seen pictures of them online before, though those are far more realistic, enough that he knows he’d never be able to eat one. These are a little darker and more cartoony looking, and if he’s being honest, they do actually look a bit like him. Instead of telling the pair that, though, he chooses to ignore their little joke, and takes it from his friend. How long did these take to make?” He asks, looking it over.

Not that long, I’ve made things that took way longer before. Maybe three of hours? That’s with Chanyeol, though, so it’d probably be faster without having to fix the ones me made.” The blonde whined, but both of the others ignored him.

“We should sell these. Maybe just a few times a month, or even once a week.” He told him. “We could try a couple of different kinds, too- like putting a glaze on some so they’re sweeter or something?” Minseok looked back up to his friend. “These are petty cool, Baekhyun-ah, so I’ll ignore your teasing this time.”

* * *

When Minseok finally got back home he remembered the painting he’d posted and decided to see if anybody new had seen it. He was expecting maybe a couple of other people maybe, but instead he found that several people had liked it- way more than he had expected- and there were a few comments, and a few people had even followed him. Minseok really hadn’t expected this, his painting was good, but he’d definitely seen way better art of Kyungsoo when he’d looked earlier. 

He looked up from his phone to look at the painting. Now that it wasn’t 3am anymore he could see a couple of new things he thought could be better, but instead he picked it up off the table and set it on the bookshelf next to where the other was hanging. The colors on this one were better than the other, closer to the honey he saw when he heard his voice.

Minseok sighed, exhausted. Perhaps he’d just eat ramyun tonight and go to bed earlier than usual.

  
  



End file.
